


Demon and Children

by MatrixDream



Series: The Hearts Of Monsters [2]
Category: Original Work, The Hearts Of Monsters
Genre: Children being children, Demon, Drabble, Human/Monster Romance, Kisses, M/M, Scottish Character, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Draz accidentally tells the children of Urien's church that they are in a relationship.
Relationships: Demon/Priest, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Urien/Draz'Ilguliuth
Series: The Hearts Of Monsters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210772





	Demon and Children

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, these are comic characters of mine, I wrote another thing for them a while ago, decided I wanted to write more stuff with them and probably other characters because I still haven't started the damn comic. But you can find more stuff for it on my Tumblr

Urien sat in his office, thumbing through some paperwork on his desk as he gradually worked his way through it. His only source of illumination were a few lit candles. They helped him stay calm and the low light kept him focused on the task in front of him.

However his door swung open before closing with a slam, startling him out of his concentration.

“Draz!” He shouted, clutching his chest as he regarded the demon in front of him. “What are you doing!?”

“Urien, my dearest, my love, baby, the light of my life whom I cherish and adore with every fibre of my being, hello~” The mischievous entity he sometimes regretfully called his boyfriend, said.

“What did you do or what do you want?” Urien responded incredulously.

Draz had the audacity to put on an air of offence. “What? I cannot simply compliment the man I love so dearly?”

“Yer laying it on a little thick there, love.” Urien replied, it took every ounce of effort for him to look annoyed.

Draz raised his hands in mock surrender. “Alright, you’ve got me.” Regardless, he quickly turned sheepish. “I may have, revealed our status to the children.”

“Huh?”

“Miss Sylvia already figured it out last month, you remember that, and she brought it up today. The other children were harassing her for spreading lies and I just couldn’t have it.” The response caused Urien to thunk his head loudly against his desk. “I’m sure it will be alri-“ Draz fell silent, craning his head to listen. “...If you are opposed to the situation I would suggest hiding now.”

By the time Urien began to hear the oncoming commotion it was too late. The thunderous rumble of a stampede could be heard tearing down the hall before a chorus of a hundred tiny hands began pounding against his door. His only warning before the metaphorical gates of Hell opened.

“Father Urien! Father Uri! Father!” Children of all sizes and ages came pouring in, shouting and talking over each other as they attempted to get his attention. Some waved and smiled at Draz, who returned the gestures.

“Please, settle down, settle down.” Urien instructed, his voice being drowned out by the chaos. He began rhythmically clapping, which caught the children’s attention and caused them to quiet down. “Thank you, now one at a time.”

Sylvia’s hand shot up, waving in the air energetically until he pointed to her. “Father Urien, tell Travis I was right! Draz’Ilguliuth is your boyfriend!”

“Nuh uh, yer making that up!” Travis muttered, crossing his arms. Other children began getting rowdy again, shouting out questions.

With an unimpressed look, Urien turned to Draz, who grinned at him, and sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes, Mr. Draz’Ilguliuth is my boyfriend.”

Some of the kids gasped in shock, others cheered, and a few made gagging noises, but more questions began bubbling up and flooding out.

“Are you in love?”

“Will you get married?”

“Can they get married?”

“Do you want kids?”

“Can they have kids?”

“How long have you been together?”

On and on the questions came, with the couple attempting to answer as many as possible.

Growing tired, Urien glanced at his watch and sighed with relief. “Alright, home time! Get out ye wee bairns!” He announced, playfully waving them all away. There was a round of groans but his wishes were complied with.

“Don’t worry children, I’ll walk you to the door and answer anymore questions you may have.” The demon said.

“Don’t you dare!” Urien exclaimed, ushering the little ones out before quickly shutting to door behind them. “You exasperate me!”

Draz smiled, walked over and leaned up to give his boyfriend a brief kiss. “You’re welcome~”

Urien huffed, before kissing him back. “Cheeky bastard.” He muttered fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are deeply appreciated as this is an original piece of work and won't get much attention :)


End file.
